Taylor Doherty
Taylor Doherty (born March 2, 1991) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman. He is currently playing with the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League (AHL). Doherty was selected by the San Jose Sharks in the 2nd round (57th overall) of the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Junior Doherty was drafted by the Kingston Frontenacs of the OHL in the second round, 29th overall, of the 2007 OHL Priority Selection. Doherty made his OHL debut with the Frontenacs on September 21, 2007, as he was held off the scoresheet in an 8–1 loss to the Belleville Bulls. Doherty scored his first OHL goal on October 21, 2007 against Bryce O'Hagan of the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds in a 6–2 loss. He finished the 2007–08 season with six goals and 20 points in 64 games with Kingston. In his second season with the Frontenacs in 2008–09, Doherty dressed for all 68 games, scoring two goals and 20 points, while accumulating 140 penalty minutes, as the club failed to qualify for the playoffs for the second consecutive season. Doherty saw a huge improvement with his offensive numbers during the 2009–10 season, as he scored 16 goals and 44 points in 63 games for Kingston, helping the club reach the playoffs. In five playoff games, Doherty had a goal and five points, as the Frontenacs lost in the Eastern Conference quarter-finals to the Brampton Battalion. Doherty was named the Frontenacs captain for the 2010–11 season, and in 68 games, Doherty had 14 goals and 53 points, as the club reached the playoffs for the second straight season. In five playoff games, Doherty earned three assists, as Kingston lost to the Oshawa Generals in the Eastern Conference quarter-finals. Professional Doherty was drafted by the San Jose Sharks in the second round, 57th overall, at the 2009 NHL Entry Draft held at the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec. Doherty signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Sharks on June 1, 2010. Doherty made his professional hockey debut with the Sharks AHL affiliate, the Worcester Sharks, on April 5, 2011, as he was held pointless in a 2–1 shootout loss to the Portland Pirates. Doherty appeared in three games with Worcester during the 2010–11 season, earning no points. He spent the entire 2011–12 with Worcester, and on January 28, 2012, Doherty earned his first career point, an assist, in a 3–2 overtime loss to the Manchester Monarchs. In 63 games with the team, Doherty had no goals and six assists. In 2012–13 with Worcester, Doherty scored his first career professional goal, as on November 3, 2012, Doherty scored against Mark Dekanich of the St. John's Ice Caps in a 3–2 overtime loss. Doherty suffered a sliced Achilles tendon, and was limited to 40 games with the team, scoring a goal and 10 points. After five seasons within the Sharks organization, Doherty was released to free agency at the conclusion of the 2014–15 season. He went unsigned over the summer until he accepted an try-out to the Stockton Heat inaugural 2015 training camp on September 29, 2015. He was later released following the completion of camp. On October 20, 2015, Doherty was signed to a contract in the ECHL with the Rapid City Rush. He is currently playing for the Toronto Marlies in the American Hockey League AHL International play Doherty played with Team Ontario at the 2008 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, earning two assists in six games, winning the gold medal as Ontario defeated the United States 3–0 in the gold medal game. Doherty appeared for Team Canada at the 2009 IIHF World U18 Championships, where he was held pointless in six games, as Canada finished the tournament in fourth place. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Category:Born in 1991 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Kingston Frontenacs alumni Category:Worcester Sharks players Category:Rapid City Rush players Category:Toronto Marlies players